


Finally, I Can Climb

by mag_and_mac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Healing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, References to Depression, it can be any of the love square pairings, whichever you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_and_mac/pseuds/mag_and_mac
Summary: His entire life could be summed up as a long journey trying to climb a mountain. He was alwaysalmost there.Almost at the summit.The mountain, however,was unstable. Eventually, he knew, it would be impossible to climb, the mountain would be too unsteady.Then, he found her.And suddenly it didn’t matter how insecure the rocks beneath his feet were.Or, the one where Mari/LB is Adrien/Chat's only support, and she doesn't even know it.





	Finally, I Can Climb

His entire life could be summed up as a long journey trying to climb a mountain. He was always _almost there._ Almost at the summit.

The problem was, however, that the mountain was unstable.

Another fight with his father? Another insulting comment on his looks from his photographer? Another _completely inappropriate_ romantic advance from Chloe?

Another landslide.

The rocks would slide out from underneath his feet, and he would fall back to the mountain’s base. He would lie sprawled on the ground, staring hopelessly up at the summit, once so close.

It was then that he would want to cry. He would be hurt, broken, and bruised from the fall, and still be expected to start climbing back up. 

_(What’s the point? Just stay down here. Yes, it’s dark, but it’s easier.)_

Eventually someone would start him on his climb again, and he would try to get back to where he was. 

And again, near the summit, after weeks, months, _years_ of trying, the rocks would slip again, the mountain itself getting weaker every time. Eventually, he knew, it would be impossible to climb back up, the mountain would be too unsteady.

Then, he found her.

And suddenly it didn’t matter how insecure the rocks beneath his feet were.

For, in her breathtaking bluebell eyes, he found a harness.

_She would never let him fall._


End file.
